The Change of the Life
by milkyriddle
Summary: It is my Half Blood Prince with Harry as Voldemort's son version. My first fic. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: The Hard Truth **

In Privet Drive Number Four, a young man woke up in cold sweat due to the nightmare and pain. That young man was Harry Potter, a boy who lived, wizarding world's savior, the only person who could survive after defied Lord Voldemort for five times. Lord Voldemort, the most feared and hated wizard, had tried to kill him since he was baby because of a damn prophecy.

"…either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…", he muttered sadly to himself.

Harry always imagined how perfect his life would be if that prophecy never existed. His parents would still be with him and he wouldn't stay with the Dursley. He was trying to remember about his last dream when some owls flew into his bedroom. Oh, how come he forgot about his sixteen birthday.

The first owl was from Hermione. She gave him thick books with titles _How to Defense Yourself from Dark Arts, Curse and Contra curse, _and _Creating Your Own Spell ._ Harry read her letter

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday! I am in New York now having a vacation with my family. I wish I can show you how wonderful New York is. I got fifteen OWLs in my result. How about yours?_

_Speaking of that have you heard about the attacks that recently happened? There are already seven families being attacked, two of them are in The Order, the Doge and Mandungus Fletcher. I really hope the Weasley were safe. Is your scar still hurting? Write to Dumbledore if it worsens. It might indicate something important._

_P.S. I hope you like my presents. I think it will help you in DA and your pain._

_Regards, _

_Hermione_

He smiled and noticed what a great friend Hermione was. She always knows what he needs. Nightmares and pains that he coped with had been a night routine for this last few months summer holiday. Every night seemed to be a torture; watching unknown people were hexed by Imperio, Crucio, and the worst Avada Kedrava.

He had mastered Occlumency now but it not giving him a lot of help. Reluctantly, he realized that his connection with the Dark Lord was deeper than anyone could aware. Yet, he could block the Dark Lord to invade his mind but he couldn't stop himself getting to his archenemy's mind.

However, he won't tell Dumbledore anything about it. He had promised that he won't tell his secret to a man that had hide so much truth from him which had caused him fell to Voldemort's trap and moreover, Sirius' death. _Sirius_. How he missed that man. The man who had been his friend and his father for two years. He let his tears out fell to Hermione's letter. A big wound gaping in his heart, every time he mourns for Sirius. After a few minutes, he took his second letter which was from Ron.

_Hi Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you fine in your sixteen birthdays. Actually our family's condition was not very good. Percy was found dead in his office this morning. According to the Ministry, there was some Death Eater's attack last night while Percy was alone. They assumed that the Death Eaters wanted some informations which Percy refused to leak so Percy was killed. Percy was honored the Second Class Order of Merlin for his loyalty to the Ministry. Although Percy was not a good son and sibling, we all still missed him so much. Mum kept crying and talking about her regret not to try to talk to Percy after Dark Lord's return had been clarified. And Dad was really silent, but still you can see sadness in his eyes. Even Fred and George were shocked because of his death. His burial will be done tomorrow. I got seven OWLs. Mom had baked you a home-made candy._

_Ron Weasley_

Harry knew that he didn't really like Percy after his fifth year, he couldn't stand not to feel pity for him. He wonder what actually the information that Dark Lord wanted to gain from the Ministry? A lot of course, but which one until it was so important for him to break through the ministry whereas it would be easier to catch the ministry staff and questioned them outside. Harry's attention was drawn by a Hogwarts' symbol on one of his letter, _his OWLs result._

Astronomy:Acceptable

Defense against Dark Arts:Outstanding

Divination:Acceptable

Care of Magical Creature:Outstanding

Charm:Exceed Expectation

Herbology:Exceed Expectation

History of Magic:Poor

Potion:Exceed Expectation

Transfiguration:Exceed Expectation

Your total OWLs score :9 (nine)

"Not to bad." he talked to himself and started examined his school supplies list. Actually he didn't expected to get quite higher mark from potion and divination, yet he was more surprised knowing that he had been accepted to Potion NEWT class from that list.

Another letters were from Remus and Hagrid. They both contained almost the same which was encouraged Harry and declared their willingness to be whom Harry wanted to speak freely. His last letter surprised him a lot. It clearly stated that it was from her death mother. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear my son,_

_If you received this letter, it meant that I had died. My son, there was something I need to tell you. It was something that concerned about your heritage. Your father was not James Potter, but it was Tom Marvollo Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort. I kept this from everyone. You might be asking then why could I get myself pregnant with Voldemort?_

_It's all began because of a silly time travel I made. I met your father when he was at your age now at Hogwarts and didn't know who he would be. We felt in love and slept together. I never in my life loved someone really deeply as I did with your father until one day he told me about his ambition to be Lord Voldemort, a most feared wizard in the world. I left him and came back to my time. Heartbroken, I tried to forget him by dating with James. _

_Few weeks after my time travel, I found out that I had already had you, our son. To undercover it, I was married to James who offer himself to be a father to you. He didn't know who your father is, of course but he loved me so much and willing to do anything to get me. When you born, I gave you spell and potions that would disguised you. However, the potion only lasted for sixteen years so started from today your appearance would slowly turned back to how you really looked like. _

_May be what I did to you was not right but I didn't have much choice. Now, you are sixteen, I believed you are old enough to make a decision for your own life. If you still want to live as Harry Potter, there is a potion I sent with this letter. It will give you another fifty years time. But if you want a new life as Alexander Tom Riddle (your real name that is stated on your birth certificate), there is a key to your own name vault (vault 98) and a letter I faked to allow you to enter any school you want including Hogwarts. _

_But I should remind you that which way you choose, it will effected your life forever without any way to come back, so be wise and careful._

_Love, _

_Mother_

_Lily Potter/Lily Evans_

"This can't be. It must be another trap from Dark Lord", he tried to convince himself. He opened the package that came along with the letter. Inside, he found the potion, letter and key that his mother mentioned and a parchment which were decorated with gold and silver line. It was smooth but elastic. From it's roll, Harry could see the word "Birth Certificate". His hand was trembling when he unrolled the parchment.

Name:Alexander Tom Riddle

Date of Birth:31st July1980

Father:Tom Marvolo Riddle

Mother:Lily Elsartier Evans

Addition information:

Alexander Tom Riddle is known as Harry Potter in his daily life to respect his adopting father

Tom Marvolo Riddle is known as Lord Voldemort after he changed his name in his 25

#This birth certificate only declares facts and truths#

Harry was frowned for a moment. He realized that he was in great trouble. To his acknowledge, birth certificate can't be imitated or changed because it was made by elven trees and had its own power that can't be changed by even elf itself. That the reason why elven trees is used to create birth certificate. In spite of the lack of elven trees, birth certificates become expensive and most wizards don't care of having any of it except the pure blood family.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Thank you for reviewing. Sorry, I've got many mistakes in my tenses and spelling. English is not my mother-tongue. I will try better next time.

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

Harry hadn't slept for the whole night dealing with the hard truth and difficult choices.

"What should I do? I know that I always dream to have another life. Anyone except Harry Potter. I can't stand longer with these entire burdens and suffer. Now I am given another chance to be somebody else, but if the person is the son of Dark Lord can I accept it although it also means that I will have a family? Even if I accept it, will the Dark Lord himself wants me the person who destined to vanquish him as his son? Dark Lord has proven that he didn't have problem to kill his own family like when he killed his own father at seventeen. Will I lose my friends as the exchange because sure enough I shouldn't be friend with the member of the Order and Muggleborn while my father works to get rid of them? What if he asks me to kill someone, can I do it for him?"

His afternoon was spent just for these kinds of questions until he heard his uncle screaming for him.

"Boy, get down now! What are you doing in your bedroom for the whole day?"

"I'm hearing Uncle Vernon", answered Harry quickly

"Lazy pathetic boy, useless, only a shame in family" goared Uncle Vernon down stair.

Harry got up from his bed and walked to the door in hurry. But his step was stopped when he passed a mirror in his bedroom. _His appearance was changed_. Not really stood out actually, however still there was something different. The black hair was not in a mess anymore, his nose was a bit higher, and his height was increased for nearly 3 inch. _So the letter was all true, so I supposed to decide it as soon as possible or everything would be too late to be fixed._

"BOY, ARE YOU GET DOWN OR NOT", Uncle Vernon's voice thundered in the house.

"I'm coming", after he decided that those differences wouldn't really draw his uncle's attention.

"Miss Figg, are you sure that that boy will be able to help you?"said Uncle Vernon hesitantly.

"Oh, Of course I'm sure. I just need him to help me cleaning my attic."

Harry stunned in the stair step when he listened Miss Figg's voice. What if she noticed? Just before he turned back to return to his bedroom, Uncle Vernon had seen him.

"Boy, Come here! Go with Miss Figg! She wants you to help her cleaning her attic."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Dursley. You are a very kind neighbor." Uncle Vernon's head seemed to be inflated due to the praise.

Having no choice, Harry went with Miss Figg until half road to Miss Figg's house, she began a conversation.

"You looked different you know." Harry's heart sunk. "What have you done with your hair?"

"Eh…..I tried a new hair gel to make it a bit tidier" laid Harry.

"Don't worry. I won't accuse you. Hair gel is really popular in teenagers and it really suits you" Miss Figg smiled before she added "I see you have gained height too, teenagers usually grow very rapidly without we realized it."

"Actually I don't really mean to make you clean my attic. I just think that you probably prefer some break from the Dursley. They are terrible but what to say it is for your own safety especially these days after Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back on strike"

"Thank you." _If she knew._

Harry spent two hours there. They talked mostly about the condition of the Wizarding World for the last few months. She informed him that there were almost five hundreds Death Eater at least in Order's prediction. Mandungus and The Doge were found died in their own house, attacked by Avada Kedrava.

"Goodbye Miss Figg"

"Be careful, Harry"

It was already six o'clock. Instead of going home, he wheeled around the park, where Dudley usually hung out with his gang. He sat in a swing thinking about everything that happened to his hard life. Suddenly he felt dizzy and his surroundings became hazy. He took off his glasses and everything was clear again. _I am not short-sighted anymore. _For a moment, he felt amazed. _My transformation! I better went back to Privet Drive._

The bushes were rustling and his hair stood on end,_ he_ _had been followed._ Either that was the Order or Death Eater didn't cause it easier. _I should mislead that person_. _But how? _A brilliant idea unexpectedly passed across his mind. Harry kept his glasses in his pocket and ambled among the trees, then he turned left to the alley which had a high hedge in each side, later half running, he entered a secret hole in the middle of right hedge. It came out at an abandoned house. He entered the house from the breaking window and retreated himself, yet he still could listen to the followers talking.

"We lost him" It was deep, possibly a middle-aged man

"Dumbledore won't be happy" Harry recognized this voice, _Kingsley Shackbolt_

"Neither will the ministry" The first man murmured.

"Better we contact Dumbledore or the Minister", Kingsley suggested.

"Better Dumbledore. That Minister is too dumb to take a decision"

"Don't let Fudge hear that" there was an amusing tone in his words.

"Who afraid of him. Everyone have known that Fudge is a idiot bastard, who have let You-Know-Who back to power." He laughed "It is already a common secret that Fugde will be replaced soon, Amelia Bones perhaps."

"How about if we wait for him near that house? May be, he is on his way home now."

There were along paused before he heard Kingsley spoke again "Okay, but if he doesn't return in a hour, we will contact Dumbledore."

"Deal"

Harry heard the footsteps drew farther and remained unmoved until it was completely silent. This place, which he found on his seven, was often an effective hiding place, especially from Dudley. However, he never thought would used it to run from The Order. Carefully, he stepped to the back door and chose the paths that he sure wouldn't meet any familiar face. His scar started hurting as he was only two blocks from Privet Drive Number Four, at the time he saw many black figures gathering in front of that house. With good reflect, he concealed himself behind a large cherry tree yet still kept an eye on those strangers. They were discussing and a black hooded man came out. He shook his head and muttering _something _that Harry couldn't listen and pointed his wand to two tied man. Kingsley and a middle-aged guy.

"Tell me! Where is he?" said an unknown cold and low voice.

"I don't know. Even If I know, I won't tell you" Kingsley chattered sarcastically.

"Wrong answer. Avada Kedrava." Harry's pain was increased as Kingsley's body felt to the ground. He was dead. That man turned to the other tied man.

"Now, Te……" his words was cut by an angry man

"LET THEM GO!" He was Mr Trenvis from Privet Drive Number Six. That hooded man simply stared at him.

"Go away or we will call the police!" Now he pressed all his words to show that it was a treat and all the neighbours who stucked their head out the windows expressed their agreements.

"Worthless muggles. Avada Kedrava" At once, Mr. Trenvis felt to the ground like Kingsley. Died. This time, his pain became unbearable. His scream only stucked caused a hard effort. He bit his lip until its bleeding and his tears was out uncontrollable.

"WHO WANT TO BE THE NEXT?" He shouted through the neighborhood. All of the inhabitants of Privet Drive hurried up closing their windows and left everything in silent.

"Coward muggles, Now tell me, where is he?"

"I …don't k...know. I re…really don't know. We lost him an hour ago. Please don't kill me, please. I will do anything you asked. Please" struggling with his tie, he knee under the feet of that black figure, who showed no mercy and cast a killing curse on him.

Harry took his wand and whispered _Silencio_ without thinking anymore about being expelled. He screamed as loud as possible, no need to worry that his voice would be heard, but not with his move. He curbed not to jump and flutter by grabbing the tree bark. Fresh blood was dropped from his fingers tip. Harry felt his skin burned and sliced by emerging pain and every bit of his essence was evaporated. His pain was turned from bad to worse.

"_Collapserio_" And the Privet Drive Number Four collapsed into pieces.

Harry worked hard to open his eyes afraid of missing anything important. Slowly, he ended his throbbing and trembling. To his astonishment, his skin was now pale. _No wonder the pain was doubled. _The loud, echoing crack streaked out, indicated that all the Death Eater had already apparating. He was all in when he came out from his hiding and dragging his feet to the ruins, after considered it was safe enough.

When he passed Number Six's window, he glanced a moment to examine his new form. His reflection had a slick black hair, an oval face with pointed nose, high cheek bones, and green emerald eyes, and also a tall athletic body. He was really good-looking, In other condition, he might jump happily for this look, but in this condition, it just made his heart rushed faster. _I was in the nick of time. _He run to the place, where the Dursleys' corpses were laid neglected. Their face pictured a great fear that they witness before their death.

The young man closed their eyes wishing for their peaceful. Finished with them, he headed to the spot where his bedroom was and removed some beams and bricks until he found his broken bed. He torn down the board under the bed and took out a little box that his mother sent. All the contents were there in good shape except one bottle, which was filled with potion, were smashed, and left not even a drop of potion. A sinking sensation was appeared in his head.

"It seemed that I was left with no more choice" He spoke hopelessly.

Not far from him he realized that the police was coming and some wizards were apparating. He took the box and walked away soon.

"One room please." The young man spoke politely

"Room number 7"Tom handed a key to the young man "Hope you have a good sleep, Sir"

"Thank you, I really wish so"

Room number 7 was not as bright as other rooms, however, it was really suitable for his feeling now. While taking a bath, he tried to remember everything happened today. The conversation with Miss Figg, the attack, and the deaths. _It was the longest day in my life. I don't know what trouble will come next. My life was a great mess. Can I bear it any longer? I have no one to share. _It just needed a very moment for that man to fell asleep after the tiring day.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley Again

**Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter**

A/N: Sorry I make a wrong date of birth. It supposed to be 31 July 1980. I will repost it. Thank you for noticing me, Anne Phoenix.

to foolishbeloved: I won't manage to post this father-son gathering so soon.

This is the third chapter. enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley Again**

In Leaky Cauldron at room number 7, a young man already got up from his bed, although it was still dawn. His weary body was settling into the only armchair; giving up to sleep, in spite of his thrice wake up. _I should halt the nightmare_. _Hope I can found something at Diagon Alley._

He bent down his head, attempted to focus on the opened _Curse and Contracurse. _Its explanation more than definitions and effects, likes his Hogwarts text book. Complete way to cast and defeat were expounded impartially, which made the book quite sterling. A few pages later, his attention was enticed by an Imperius Curse.

_Imperius Curse is known as on of the unforgivable curses. It allows the user to control men or animals to do what they want. The curse is the easiest to learn and the hardest to master. Whether an Imperius Curse is strong or not, depends on the caster. The lower Imperius Curse which are usually for common animals can be done by anybody, the average one, can command someone for a short period of time (below six months), is able to learn by a continuous practice when the strongest is for long period (more than six months) or probably for a life-time if the wizard is really powerful._

_To cast Imperius, first the caster should totally concentrate at one object and in the same time, he should grow his sense of sovereignty and absorbs the force from his environment (yet this absorption process not only strengthen Imperius, it is used in almost dark curse and known as basic of dark spells, see page 3). Then, says "Imperio". Length of time once again is counted on the power. The wand's movement is a little up-down flick._

_To defeat the Imperius Curse……………_

_So that's the way. _He was looking for an animal in that room when he spotted a spider at the right top corner. Pretending like casting the real Imperius , he concentrated at the spider, reassured his superiority over it, and absorbed the force (he had read this in the beginning chapter) when he felt all his pores were enfolded by heat, which became hotter and hotter, with little up-down wandless flick, he whispered out "Imperio". Due to his confusion, the spider froze in its place.

_Come down here. _He gave his first command and the spider crawled down. _Possibly, it is just happened by chance. Jump five times._ The spider bobbed five times in his eight lean legs. _I have learnt Imperio. _Nearly half an hour, the spider was in his authority, he asked the spider to dance tip-tap, run around the room, and create a bunch of spider web. He laughed twice in the process. At the moment he finished, he was enervated and exhausted.

_I can do wandless Imperio._ _Presumably, my transformation gives me power as well as it gives me a new look. I should admit that Alexander Tom Riddle's life won't be worse than Harry Potter's life. I will check out other spells later._ He smirked. For the first time in two days his optimism rose.

"Where do you want to send your letter, Sir?" The post-witch giggled.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

"It would be eight knuts, Sir" Alex paid out eight knuts.

"Thank you, Sir" She giggled again flirtatiously. He half sprinted out of the post office. _That woman is really irritating._

He sighed and groped his pocket, only one galleon, ten sickles, and four knuts left. A trip to Diagon Alley on Knight Bus, a room in Leaky Cauldron, and a post had spent much of his money. He lifted up his face, and stared at Gringotts doubtfully. _You should do it or you will run out of money_. Grudgingly, he strode along the marble stair.

Gringotts not changed a lot, except there were least people. He went to the desk where Hagrid brought him at his first year.

"I wish to make a withdrawal"

The goblin glanced at the young man "Name?"

"Ha...Alex …Alexander Tom Riddle" He snapped himself for almost revealing his identity.

"Vault number?"

"98, and this is the key" The goblin examined the silver key and called a young goblin to accompany him. The journey was long; passed a lot of underground tunnels and bridges. Once in a while, tongue of flame flashed with wild roar verified the existence of guardian dragons.

"Welcome to vault number 98, one of the oldest vaults in Gringotts Bank, Sir" The goblin happily bowed in respect."

"Anything wrong, Sir?" asked the goblin when he saw Alex's puzzling expression.

"No. Nothing. I just don't usual to meet friendly goblin"

The young goblin grinned "You are not the first person that tell me that. I admit I am too nice to be a goblin. Grook always tell me to behave myself nobler, which I see as arrogance. By the way, just call me Lorck."

Vault 98 was ten times bigger than the Potter's vault. Beside towers of galleons, there were jewelries and precious artifacts. He circled the vault; but then an idea struck him…..

"Lorck. Who are the former owners of this vault?"

"Wait the minute, Sir" He flicked his finger and a book appeared in his hand.

"Hmm, it was Lily Elsartier Evans, before her was Agatha Nest. Before him, there were other great wizards and witches from fifty generations. I only can tell you some. They were Grindelwald, Darren Morgan, Agrippa, and Rowena Ravenclaw." Alex's eyes widened as he listened to 'Grindelwald' and 'Rowena Ravenclaw'.

"Thank you, Lorck. That's the very kind of you"

"You are welcome, Sir" The young goblin bowed once again and waiting Alex to fill his pockets with galleons, sickles, and knuts.

Alex spent his evening, buying books and robes. Finally, he went to Olivanders to buy a new one. A silly idea of confessing his past by a piece of wood, forced him to replace it.

"Good morning, are you looking for a wand?" It was Mr. Ollivander who speaking.

"Yes, please" A measurement turned up in air and took the length of his body, hand, wrist, and finger.

"Are you left handed or right handed, Mr.…." Mr. Ollivander's eyes were directed to him, giving a speechless sign of _what your name?_

"Riddle. Alexander Tom Riddle. I am right-handed, Sir" He almost worried about Mr. Ollivander's reaction when he witnessed a peculiar gleam in that old man's eyes until he carried on questioning Alex with common questions. Finally he took a wand from the drawer.

"Try this, Mr. Riddle. 12 ½ inches. Unicorn hair and maple. Good and flexible."

Alex gave a wave, which followed by Mr. Ollivander's disapproval.

"Phoenix feather and mahogany. 14 inches. Powerful."

Still the wand didn't fit him. After he had tested more than a hundred wands, Mr. Ollivander wheezed "I'm sorry, Mr. Riddle. I don't think there is a wand that suits you here"

Alex felt disappointed, just a few moments before he reached the door; he was pulled by a sound, _a call_. He tried to find where the call belonged. Out of his control, he entered Mr. Ollivander's working place. There are many kinds of wood, bottles of core, parchments, and carpenter's tool. He felt the sound drew closer and closer; stopped in front of a wand wall decoration. It was framed in glass. His hand caressed the frame and the wand came out, landed in his hand and emerged him with a queer affectionate sensation. He waved the wand. A colorful sparkle diffused from its tip, covered the entire room. Instead of frightening, he felt wonderful joy and warmness free him from all his fret and tiredness.

"The fate can be avoided anymore. The Half-Blood Prince will come as it prophesied" Mr. Ollivander looked despair and defeated.

"I apologized for my rudeness, Sir. I didn't mean it. I felt that something pulled me to this room." Alex said desperately, hopeless to get Mr. Ollivander's credence.

"I know it was not your fault, Mr. Riddle. Everything that happened has been written thousands years ago. That wand costs 10 galleons" Alex blinked incredulously, didn't expected Mr. Ollivander calmness to him, the person who has broken through his private room without any permission. He paid 10 galleons for the wand and remembered that he was never being informed about his new wand.

"May I know what my wand is made of?"

In the split seconds, Mr. Olivander was musing. "Well, it was already so long. Mr. Riddle, when my ancestor received a branch of a yew, that believed grew in the darkest place in world. He kept this branch for more then five generations and it was in my father hand who transformed it into two wands. First, is in the wand you are holding now and the second is in your father wand."

"So you ever met my father? How he look like?" Pretend innocence, in order to gain more information. Mr. Ollivander could be a worthy source when came to somebody's bloodline.

"Yes, I have. About how he looked like, I believed you know it already. You have at least faced him five times and soon you will meet him again. Deliberately or not."

_Wait the minute. How come he knows that I have faced the Dark Lord five times? It was Harry Potter who did that not Alexander Tom Riddle. Unless….._

"And your core was belonged to a great unicorn, pure and has lived since the legend of unicorn been told. Only two hairs were obtained. The other hair was found in your mother's wand. You are really the son of your real parents, Mr. Riddle. You possessed both of their character, image, and _power_. Your step has proved your bravery and loyalty, but inside your mind, there laid intelligent and great ambition." Mr. Ollivander ended his last sentence in hush voice.

"Mr. Ollivander, How long have you noticed about my heritage?"

"I have noticed it from the beginning"

"Why didn't you tell me in my first year? At least, you shouldn't have pretended that James Potter was my father." Alex burst out in fury.

"I thought I could prevented the fate by putting you in the shadow of Harry James Potter"

" _Prevented the fate_? What fate?"

"I can't tell you this. You must find it yourself" Alex was tempted to use Legimency on Mr. Ollivander, which vanished at once by his respect to that old man.

"Will you tell this to someone else?"

"No, I won't. It is my last wish to get involved in this war. I always neutral and always be." The old man's answer really gave him a relief.

He expressed his grateful to Mr. Ollivander, before he left the store. On his way to Leaky Cauldron, he saw today Daily Prophet. The headline was printed in large black ink

**"THE BOY WHO LIVED MISSING, DEATH EATER ATTACK?"**

Below the headline, there was a picture of Privet Drive Number Four debris.

_Stop dreaming!. Everything can't be reversed. Your life as Harry Potter is already end, now you are Alexander Tom Riddle._ _The son of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lily Elsartier Evans. Don't be weak!_

"Have you heard about the attack?" said a brown hair woman to her friends

"Who don't? It is shocking. A pity boy he is" a skinny black hair witch in mourning voice.

"Are you sure it is a death eater's attack?"

"Absolutely. Lot of evidences anyway. The eighth attack so far. Who's next?" the brown hair woman said in a mysterious way, enjoying the hot chat.

"I believed Dumbledore will do something. He is the one Who Must Not Be Named afraid of." A short corpulent woman joined the conversation, inviting more supports and praises to that headmaster.

_Dumbledore. See why you should be strong? You can depend on no one except yourself. Look at you; you had put your trust on Dumbledore, but what he did to you? He let you know nothing, but wasn't capable of protecting you. He failed five times and you believed that it was due to his carelessness?"_

He swore that he will never allow someone else to bully and control him again. Never. He will be stronger than anyone else. With his new talent, he knew he could do that. At that time, this young man really didn't realize how far his decision will change the path of his life.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Arts, Dark Seer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4: Dark Arts, Dark Seer**

This is his second trip to dark, humid, and creepy Knockturn Alley. He still disliked this place. Nevertheless, the circumstances didn't provoke him. No goose bumps, anxiety, or fear similar to his first. Occasionally, a horrible wizard or witch surveyed him threateningly, which he ignored lightly. Their auras, from what he comprehended, were not the powerful one and their frightening looks were likely armor for their weakness. An aura-reading skill was quite useful to appraise a witch/wizard. He was not regret to buy some guidebooks for it. Furthermore, they also taught him how to fake his own.

His bag was half-full with dark equipments and ingredients after three hours shopping. The last and the main in his list was a bookstore: Williams. He failed to elucidate his incredible improvement in these three weeks. As a dry sponge, he soaked up all the books he could obtain within a week. His five senses became really sensitive even to the lightest stimuli. Diagon Alley had bore him to death, therefore he encouraged himself to set foot in this forbidden alley. He had overheard that Williams was the best in Knockturn Alley. It put various Dark Arts books on display outside. Inside, it was dim but neat. There was no other customer, when he came in. Alex glanced through some of the books, which overestimate their fellows at Flourish and Botts.

"Can I help you?" A short man appeared in a dry voice, switching Alex's attention from Original Dark Spells.

"Yes, I am looking for some books." replied Alex. The shopkeeper evaluated him carefully.

"Oh, I'm sure you will find the correct books here. How about this? " He grabbed a book, which to Alex's caution was belonged to the easiest section.

"It was really popular nowadays, Sir. Everyone must have one. Or you prefer this" The man lowered down his voice in persuasive way "Ease your extreme magic learning"

_Typical good-seeking-for-profit shopkeeper_. He abhorred all these nonsense. What the man kept offering him were nothing than guidebook for beginner dark wizard. It will be better to stop that man before he began more manipulative.

"I think I have known the correct books" That round face smiled victoriously. "Which one, Sir?"

"Those ones" Alex pointed at the corner bookshelves "The second from the right uppermost shelf, then the first and the seventh from second shelf, and the second and the last from the bottom shelf"

The shopkeeper gasped in shock "Which shelves, Sir?"

"The one in the right corner, beside the window."

The face became purple. Alex barely heard the man muttered, "He can see the shelves. Impossible". He kept on repeating his words and didn't see to realize a short old man had been standing behind him.

"Polcast" The man jumped "Mr. William" and started whispering in Mr. William's left ear. Alex felt being glanced often. However, he was not annoyed and busying himself observing other section.

"Young man, what do you think about this store?" Mr. William asked in high friendly tone, simply reminded Alex of Mr. Ollivander.

"Honestly, People were not exaggerating when they informed me that this is the best bookstore in Knockturn Alley"

"Thank you for the compliment, Sir" Mr. William laughed before seriously spoke again "Polcast, told me about your uncommon interest"

"Has he? I supposed those books are not for sell. I will really appreciate if you reconsider it, Sir. Money is not a problem."

"You are wrong, young man. Those books do for sell but _only to the right person_. Now, tell me why you choose them?"

Alex didn't expect to meet such a question. It was both easy and tricky. He didn't know what answer Mr. William hoped for, while he awfully longed for those books. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally answered "I choose them simply because of it's contain. Their ancient dark arts are rare and fascinating, mixture of magic, spirit, and nature. Truthfully, I don't really know kind what book is that. Knowing that I am not ought to see it doesn't help either."

His answer was enough to satisfy Mr. William. "You can read those books already mean you are chosen. Have you ever heard about Ancient Dark Arts?"

He nodded.

"Those books are one of the most ancient dark artifacts and the oldest magic branch, untouched until the proper owner emerged. Their magic has power to conquered nature, life and time. They were not seen by people, except the chosen. You, Sir are one of them" Mr. William swung around his head, therefore he and Alex made eye contact.

"How do they select the proper owner?"

"I don't know. They are not created by man but something beyond our imagination. Most people believed that they only picked sorcerers, who have ability to conquer their force. That's all I can tell you" He added when he saw great curiosity in Alex's eyes

"Thank you for your explanation, Sir" Half-upset, he went to the counter table and asked for the price.

"It will be 60 galleons and 8 sickles. Please take the books by yourself. I can't help you. I'm not the chosen one" The old man told Alex as he gave him the exchanged money.

"But you see it, don't you?"

"No, I don't see it, though I wish I can. I am only told. It has been this bookstore's tale." Mr. Williams smiled again. His eyes met Alex's. "I am quite delighted to meet one before my death."

Alex was strolling in narrow passageway in Knockturn Alley. Guilty hung in his heart. _Am I wrong coming here?_ He knew that Knockturn Alley was not a right place for anyone on his age. Moreover, he didn't have any desire to be dark wizard, although his father and grandfather were ones. He only hungered for a bit of power to protect himself. In this day and age, he couldn't separate friends from foes or foes from friends. The single survival had to be earned by a great endeavor and to achieve it; he shouldn't count on anyone.

Now, he was frightened of what he might discover. The knowledge of his heritage, wand, and ancient dark arts were adding burden to his complexity life. Not the power, that concerns him, he used to have them. It was something, something he couldn't tell.

The passageway leads to a dead-end. He was cursing himself for daydreaming. About to changed direction when a short hooded figure embraced his leg with her wrinkled thin hand.

"Finally, you come" a low deep husky voice said in a gleeful mode.

"Let me go! What do you want?" Trying to free his leg

"Young man, listen to what I am going to tell you. This is about your future." Alex stopped wriggling while the woman continued in the same husky version.

Heir to light and dark

Half- blooded and marked

Life from sacrifices

Power from trials

Five times, he will trust his life

On the hand of the wrong side

Choose between friend and family

Either will lead him to glory

Man will bow under his reign

Creature will joint in his name

As the new era begin

And the woman vanished in dark, left Alex completely dazed. He couldn't endure to run, out from the passageway. His face was pale and his robe wet due to the cold sweat.

"Seeing ghost are you?" a bended-nose man grinning, still smoking from his pipe.

"None of you business." Trying to catch his breath, he was embarrassed, being caught red-handed by a stranger.

"I take that as yes. You are lucky, kid. Less people can witness the dark seer"

"What are you saying?" No answer.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" He was losing his temper and pointed his wand at that man. Out of his awareness, his aura blazed up.

"I.. s.saay da…dark seer." The man was trembling. His pupil dilated. "Ple….please don't kill me"

Still with the wand pointed, he asked "Tell me more about this seer"

"Da..dark seer only app…pears when there is a pro..prophecy that will come true."

Alex lowered his wand and left the terrified man.

He perched on Tom's bar stool, took a shot of Butterbeer more to soothe his nerves than to quench his thirst.

"So, he has been found?" The sentences came from a table, which was placed precisely behind his seat.

"Yes, Daily Prophet has confirmed the veracity"

"How is his condition? Was he tortured by the death eaters or You-Know-Who?" Alex sharpen his ears, this alluring conversation roused his worry about the safety of his friends.

"They not mention so much. As far as I know he is okay."

"Do they mention how Dumbledore save him?"

"I already told you they don't mention so much."

"Are you sure he is really Harry Potter?" Alex's heart pounded from shock. For a moment, he thought he had misheard.

"Certainly, if he were not, Albus Dumbledore would figure it out. After all, he is the one who announce this encouraging news to Daily Prophet this morning"

"Yeah" He lowered his voice "Do you ever think Harry Potter might join You-Know-Who?"

"Sometimes. It is a mere assumption still. That boy doesn't have any reason to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"That's what you think, not him. I have ever met many wizards who turned to him on account of power or fear. We dunno whether Harry Potter can be put in this category"

"I don't want to talk about it. That boy doesn't deserve this insult. His life is already a misery."

"You are right. Just kick his ass if he turns to You-Know-Who" Flat laughter escaped from his mouth. His fellow didn't laugh and so did Alex.

He remembered his fourth year. _Another imposter? What Voldemort is planning for?_

"I apologized for disturbing you, Sir. I believed this is yours" Tom handed him a letter.

Mr. Alexander Riddle

Leaky Cauldron

Room Number 7

"Thank you, Tom" He ripped opened it along the way to his room.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Mr. Riddle,

We are glad to inform you, that we have received your letter and considered about your request. We agreed to give you a three month period of probation at our school. The new term will be started on September 1. We are looking forward to your attendance.

The list of Hogwarts' subjects and books are enclosed. Please mark the subject you choose and send it back so we can arrange the schedule for you.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

It was exactly _a ticket_ he needed. In less than a week, he will meet that imposter. He will find out who he is and what he is for.

A/n: I have my examinations this week, so the post is a bit late. I hope you like this chapter

Can someone be my beta?


	5. Chapter 5: Chat at Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I not own HP**

* * *

A/n: Italic thought/memory>

Special thanks for Xenia Black for constant reviews.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Chat at Hogwarts Express**

"Opticos" He murmured a wandless spell that enabled him to see through any barrier. After the emerald eyes switched back from black to green, the Hogwarts Express only resembled a long corridor with people at the each edge.

In the very last carriage he detected a thin black hair boy, _his former self_ sitting next to Neville and also joined by Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Their silver prefect badge had assured Alex that they were not sharing the same compartment, which will simplify his task. He almost forgot to slide the glass-panelled door. Fortunately, his knuckle was tapped, just before he slammed into it.

"Is there any empty seat here?"

"Oh sure" Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stood up "Our compartment is in front."

"Thanks" He stowed his trunk in the luggage rack and plumped down in the opposite seat to that imposter

"I have never seen you before" Hermione knitted her brows showing her bother of not knowing this student earlier. Alex was quite sure that able to identify all Hogwarts student was in her list for being perfect prefect.

"I am new"

"Oh" She sighed and introduced all her mates, which Alex already recognized "Welcome to Hogwarts then. I am Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley, and those are Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, I am Riddle, Alexander Riddle" Their smile extremely turned into horrifying pale expression except Neville and the imposter of course. That bastard was so lucky that none of his friends noticed it. Hermione nudged Ron in his ribs.

"I know" Ron whispered while Ginny gawp at Riddle. Undoubtedly, she was evoked by her first year memories.

"You must think I am related to You-Know-Who."

"Don't you?" Ron burst out.

"May be, Come on! There are not only two Riddles in this universe. I hate people staring at me as I am the You-Know-Who." There is a bit of anger in his words.

"Sorry, we didn't mean it. Just…" Hermione tried to sort out this dispute

"Just we have the same surname. I am accustomed to being told this kind of answer. Why do people always mark a person from their bloodline?" said Alex sarcastically, brought the whole compartment to a complete silence.

"We really apologize. We won't talk about it again". Hermione mumbled uneasily.

His trick was quite successful to stop the unwanted interrogation though it didn't free all their dubiousness. Ginny still scrutinized him skeptically and warily as if Alex might harm them. He didn't blame her for being fretted, caused he understood what this girl had dealt with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Five years friendship had helped him to learn their personality.

"What house are you in?" Hermione asked politely.

"I dunno, I haven't been sorted yet."

"Do you have any idea, where do you want to be sort?"

"I…." The sentence was cut off by a sliding door. _Malfoy._

"Ha, the entire dishonor Gryffindor rubbish are here in one compartment. A potty, two weasels, a brainless and a mudblood. I can't think of a worse league than this" Ron seemed ready to explode "Get out from here, Malfoy"

"Are you threatening me, weasel?" Crabbe and Goyle drew closer to Ron, as they had prepared to fight if it was necessary.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Remember how your father was landed in Azkaban by Harry?"

Malfoy's lip curled "My father was released two weeks ago. Dementors have left Azkaban and he always has a good connection with the minister, unlike you, mudblood"

"Your father's freedom is only temporary. Good always win against evil" Neville mumbled

"There's no good and evil. Sooner or later the Wizarding World will fall into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's command"

"Never" It was the first time, Alex heard the imposter speaking

"Yes, it will. You have chosen the wrong side, Potter" He chortled and looked at Alex "And you, If you are wise, you won't associate with these rubbish"

They banged the door as they left.

"Ugly git" Ron grumbled. KNOCK. "What's that?"

Neville opened the window, a snowy owl flew in. _Hedwig_. That owl wheeled twice, landed on the imposter's shoulder and handed him a letter.

"Thanks, Hedwig"

While others watched the imposter unsealed the envelope, her yellow eyes scanned and blinked a few times at Alex before soared again and perched gently on his shoulder, clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as she used to do. _She recognizes me_. He stroke her feather tenderly, unaware of the others puzzlement.

"I guess she likes me" Alex grinned. _Hope she doesn't disclose my disguise._

"You get an appeal towards birds" said Ron plainly, created peals of laughter and pleasanter atmosphere. They had reduced their distance, which resulted in a congenial chat.

"Ron, Ginny, I think we suppose to go to the prefect compartment now"

"What time is it?"

"It is already a quarter to five, Ron. The prefect meeting will be held in five."

"Oh OK. See you soon mates"

"We won't be long, Harry. We will quickly come back after the prefect meeting" said Hermione. The door was closed for a second time, leaving him, the imposter, and Neville behind. Neville was not disturbing or throwing a cautiously look. However, he could ruin his plan to question that imposter. _Forgive me, Neville._

"Esledious" the spell was soundless and colorless, his pumpkin juice dropped and spilled on his robe.

"Ouch" Neville gibbered, stood up, and uttered an incantation to dry out it. But Alex was faster, another wandless flick had cancelled the magic.

"It doesn't work" A desperate moan had drawn that imposter's attention from the outside view. He cast a drying spell, which was again blocked by Alex

"You better change your robe"

"I think so." said Neville desperately left the compartment "I have no idea why this happened" Alex waited till Neville's footstep disappeared.

"So you are Harry Potter." Alex began the conversation to made eye contact.

"Yes" The imposter gazed at him

"I hear you were captured few weeks ago. I don't mean to be rough only curious. Can you tell me something about it?" _Five seconds more will be enough. Legimens_

"It is not a nice experience. You won't want to listen it"

"Just try it"_ Please don't turn away._

"Well, I am not really being captured. A mass death eater…………………………..……"

The compartment swan in front of his eyes; image after image was racing through his mind like a flickering film.

"_Are you insane, Dumbledore?" An old man with long beard and half-moon glasses sat facing him in a place which seemed to be a dinning room_

"_No, I am not" He answered calmly. _

"_This doesn't make sense at all"_

"_Yes, it does make sense"_

"_Why I shall pretend as Harry?"_

"_Think about it, Remus. It is for everyone benefits, for Harry and the Wizarding World. From a trustworthy spy, we know that until now Voldemort failed to catch Harry. He won't stop tracking him. By convincing him that Harry is now secured in our hands, Voldemort will give up and Harry will be saved wherever he is. I am sure that you also realize how Harry's missing has brought a wave of panic in the Wizarding World, increase the pressure on them to find safety from joining Voldemort. Harry's return will stabilize the situation."_

"_How if Harry return when I am pretending as him?"_

"_Don't worry; what you do is provide him a way when he comes back. He won't need to answer all his friends' odd questions and unpleasant rumors."_

"_He will panic if he find out someone is placing him"_

"_Yes, he will be, but considering his character; he may find and warn us that there is an imposter at Hogwarts, in the same way as his fourth year"_

"_Why you choose me to do this job?"_

"_Remus, I believe that you are the only person in the Order who know Harry well. You have ever thought him a year. It won't be hard for you to imitate Harry. Furthermore, you are also a best friend of James. You can put a little bit of James in Harry and you are smart and able to control yourself. Those make you a right person for this job."_

"_I am a werewolf"_

"_You can tell his friends that every full moon, you practice advanced magic with me in my office. If Miss. Granger notices this, tell her that full moon built up power."_

"_When do you plan all of this? Don't tell me that this just pop up in your mind recently"_

"_Since Harry's missing. Perhaps before, I always afraid of this incident"_

"_Well, I will do it, Dumbledore. Can you promise me something?"_

"_What is it, Remus?"_

"_That you will find Harry before Voldemort does. I have strong feeling that Harry still alive somewhere. He must have his own reason for his departure."_

"_I promise you, Remus. I hardly believe that Harry is died. We haven't found his corpse yet"_

"_Who else are informed?"_

"_No one, only both of us just in case this information leaked out" _

_That's enough_. He pulled himself back from the memory of the imposter, who was also known as Remus Lupin. Alex couldn't express his delight to have his ex-Professor and mentor again in Hogwarts.

"………………..finally Professor Dumbledore found me"

"I don't know what to say" It was the fact; he didn't listen to the story excluding the first and last sentences. "It was slightly different from what I imagine."

"That's what my friends said" Remus sighed before opening another Chocolate Frog.

Half an hour later, Neville came back along with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

The Hogwarts Express arrived in the next hour. Following his instinct, he set apart from his friends and went to Hagrid.

"You mus' be Riddle" Hagrid examined Alex closely and unfriendly.

"Yes"

"Follo' me, You s'posed ter join firs' year sortin'"

"OK" Alex lined up behind a black curly first year girl.

* * *

A/n: I am rushing a bit in this chapter, so I'm not explain so much details on their action and feeling, which I think is easy to guess. I am bad at details.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Sorting

**Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter**

**A/n:** Thanks for reviewing. I will continue the story as far as I can. **to HoshiHikari: **Your mind is already in the rightway ; ) That's for further chapter. But please inform me if you find other questions, sometimes I like to make unexplainable flaws in my story.

Finally I get a beta reader, thanks a lot to nljfs.

**Chapter 6: Second Sorting**

The first experience for new students at Hogwarts was the same as always. They still took a boat across the lake. Alex missed his half-giant friend's warm gaze. Hagrid seemed to shun Alex since their first encounter. He quickly moved to another boat when Alex stepped into his boat. It was just one of the many consequences of bearing the Riddle name. Moreover, the idea of being a new student, which thrilled him earlier, was proved not very exciting anymore. Sometimes, he wondered whether he had made the right decision.

However, his worst nightmare happened when they got off the boats; Professor McGonagall informed him about a meeting with Dumbledore before dinner. _"Great. That's what exactly I need. A meeting with that old man" _he thought sarcastically.

They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes.

"Chocolate Frogs" said McGonagall and it leapt aside, the wall behind him split open, and they ascended the moving staircase, which led to a polished door with a griffin knocker. Professor McGonagall rapped the door several times before it opened of its own accord.

"Good morning, Mr. Riddle. Please take a seat." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in a high-backed chair. Alex noticed that his phoenix, Fawkes, was not in the room.

"I will leave you both of you here, but please keep it short, Mr. Riddle needs to be sorted, and you are supposed to open the feast."

"Don't worry, Minerva, I'll be there on time"

Professor McGonagall sighed before she left.

"Well, Mr. Riddle. I received your letter and your mother has explained everything." His penetrating light blue eyes fixed intently upon Alex. Suddenly, he felt his brain's cells shake and felt a stinging pain. _He's trying to break through my Occlumency barrier_. Alex strengthened his Occlumency level and tried hard to avoid any eye contact, which seemed impossible. "You must have noticed, Mr. Riddle, that you are here for a three-month probation. I'm sorry, but that's standard procedure. Hogwarts puts a high standard for her students. We rarely accept any exchange students or students older than 11, unless it is a special case. Although your case can be counted as special, we don't know whether you can catch up with our lessons."

"I understand, Sir," Alex said.

"Who is your guardian now, Mr. Riddle?"

"No one, Sir. I am used to taking care of myself."

"How about your family?" Dumbledore surveyed him through his half-moon glasses. More than once, he paused at Alex's forehead, where his scar was once marked. If he was looking for any similarities between Harry and Alex, he was wasting his time. Alex's appearance was very different from Harry's, except for his eyes. In addition, he had put a concealing spell on his scar.

"My mother is the only family I ever knew and she passed away recently."

"And your father?" His head was smarting again, legilimency, _why did Dumbledore want to read his thoughts so badly? _

"I dunno, Sir. Until her death, my mother never told me anything about him."

"I think it's time for us to attend the sorting ceremony," Dumbledore scanned at his twelve handed pocket watch and again the pain stopped. This short interview was a hard test of his Occlumency skills. Ironically, he should thank Voldemort, who had given him constant nightmares and visions, forcing him to improve his Occlumency and Legimency skills so he could sleep in peace.

* * *

"Mr. Riddle, you remind me of one of my former students; he was both handsome and brilliant. Nevertheless, he was lost to darkness and evil. Now, I can only blame myself for failing to read the signs of a neglected teenager. It is my fault that he chose the wrong road, a road which resulted in a dreadful end." Dumbledore breathed out heavily when they were half way to the Great Hall and stared at Alex, who stared back, "Maybe I'm not the right person to say this to you, but, I really hope you won't go in the same direction. The similarities between you both are exceptional, at least from outside." 

There was a brief silence, then Dumbledore continued "About you guardian, I am more than willing to offer myself. However, it is ultimately your choice."

"Thank you, Sir. I will consider it."

Professor McGonagall had reached letter R by the time they arrived. Dumbledore settled down in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table while Alex joined the first year line.

"This year, we have a new fifth year student. Riddle, Alexander," she announced after the younger students had been sorted.

Alex strode to the three-legged stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

"Please stop the Occlumency or I can't sort you." The Sorting Hat growled in his ear._"Only if you agree to one condition."_

"What is it?"

"_Swear to me that you won't tell anyone anything you read in my mind, especially Professor Dumbledore." _

"Hmm, I am suspicious. Hiding something, are you? Are you friend or foe?"

"_I am neither friend nor foe."_

"Then why you are afraid? No need to be afraid, unless you hide something evil."

"_I am not hiding something evil. I only wish to prevent my deepest secrets from becoming known."_

"Do you think I would do something like that?" It was clearly insulted.

"_I dunno, if you aren't going to discuss my secrets with anyone why are you afraid to give your word?"_

"You know young man; you are really smart and cunning. Without reading your mind, I have already decided you belong in Slytherin. But, just to make certain, I promise you I won't tell anyone anything I learn from your mind, especially to Dumbledore, unless it is harmful for this school," the Sorting Hat lowered its voice for the last statement.

"_I assured you that I won't cause harm to Hogwarts or any of her students"_

"Well then," Alex removed his Occlumency defense.

He could hear a yelp from the hat.

"So that's it. Weird. Mr. Potter or should I call you Mr. Riddle, do you know at your first sorting, I was surprised to find a powerful Slytherin bloodline in you. Dumbledore and I always thought it was because of the curse caused connection between you and Voldemort. Now, it makes sense. Hmm, I am still of the opinion that you will do well in Slytherin, but you will still fit in any house. Where do you want to be sorted?"

Alex was stunned for a moment. He wanted Gryffindor, the house where he could be with his old friends, but it was too risky. It wouldn't take long for them to discover who he was. This new life he had built would turn into a mess. Despite the fact that Slytherin wouldn't be his favorite House, it was the safest and the Sorting Hat had said he would do well there. Why didn't he just let it put him where it thought it best?

"_Just put me in the most suitable house."_

"SLYTHERIN"

Alex walked to second table from the right, ignoring Malfoy, who eyed him solemnly. There wasn't as much handclapping and cheers as for the first years; perhaps all of them were as hungry as he was. Anyway, most Slytherins were not very friendly to newcomers, except for their own first years. During the feast, Alex noticed Dumbledore looking at him with a disappointed expression on his face, before he turned away for a conversation with their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Saladin Allison.

"What school are you transferring from?" asked Pansy.

"I was home schooled by my mother, until she died. Sorry I can't be of more help."

"You're a really mysterious guy, aren't you?" She giggled along with her Slytherins' girl gang. "Your sorting was one of the longest. What'd the hat tell you?"

"None of your business. Why can you shut up?" He had no patience for the Slytherin girls, particularly when his best friends started glancing skeptically at him from Gryffindor table. Alex did not realize that they might consider his words an insult to their girls' charm.

* * *

**A/n:** Voldemort won't appear until chapter 12 or something. So for some who are waiting for him, please be patience. I will be delighted if someone can give me some ideas, especially about what Harry-Alex supposed to do. 


End file.
